


the night before

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Fingerfucking, Morning After, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: Lois tried to blink herself awake. She felt groggy, her head fuzzy, and all she wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep.She tried to do just that, but she didn’t make it very far. Something was on top of her. Someoneswere on top of her.And they were naked.





	the night before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

Lois tried to blink herself awake. She felt groggy, her head fuzzy, and all she wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep.

She tried to do just that, but she didn’t make it very far. Something was on top of her. Some _things_ were on top of her. And they were heavy.

She forced her eyes back open, forced herself to concentrate. Her vision was blurry, the ceiling above her out of focus. Whatever was on her was around her chest, her legs, her right arm.

Finally, she was able to lift her head just enough that she could see down her body.

She almost screamed. Or she would have if she had enough energy. Instead, she let her head fall back, clucking hard on the solid ground that seemed to be below her.

There weren’t _things_ on her. There were people. _Naked_ people. Naked people she knew very well.

Clark (his arm over her chest, his nose by her neck). Diana (her head on Lois’ legs). Bruce (his hand gripping her arm).

Lois closed her eyes and forced herself to think back. Her mind felt blank, like every conscious memory was just gone. She gritted her eyes and commanded herself to think harder.

Clark shifted in his sleep. His fingers moved on her breasts, and a surge of pleasure mixed with pain went through her.

She immediately stopped concentrating on the memories that weren’t there and instead focused on her body. She realized she ached — almost everywhere.

Her legs, her abdomen, her arms — and between her legs, the most pleasantly painful ache.

Lois pursed her lips and let out a puff of air. They had all had sex, that much was clear, but why?

She closed her eyes again.

_Laughter. Drinking wine. A shadowy figure. Clark chasing the shadowy figure._

And then …

_Kissing Diana. Bruce pulling down her pants. Clark’s mouth between her legs. Pulling Diana’s hair. Clark and Bruce fucking in front of her and Diana. Diana’s lasso around her. Screaming as someone fucked her with their fingers. Screaming again._

The images continued, one after another, entangling themselves in her mind.

_A blur of bodies. Someone’s — Clark’s or Bruce’s — cock in her mouth. Someone’s tongue swirling around the hole in her ass. Biting down on a neck — Diana’s maybe? — leaving a mark on flawless skin. Her own fingers inside Diana as someone pounded into her at the same time. Diana orgasming. Clark orgasming. Bruce laughing. Falling down. A blur of bodies. A blur of everything. Blackness._

Lois’ eyes popped open.

The shadowy figure. He had done something. Put something in the air, in their drinks. Some sort of aphrodisiac. Or a kind of date rape drug.

Fuck.

They had all been drugged. Or something similar. And they had fucked because of it. Rough sex from what she remembered. A lot of sex from what she remembered. Good sex — rather, great sex — from what she remembered, but that wasn’t the point.

Someone had drugged them with the intention of having them all have sex and now … now she needed to wake them up so they could deal with it. 

Lois took another deep breath to steel herself, and then she managed to move the one arm that wasn’t pinned down. She found Clark’s shoulder and shook him gently.

“Hey,” she said, her voice hoarse and cracking as she made the first sound of the morning. “I need you all to wake up. Something happened.”


End file.
